


Caveat

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [583]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s11e01 Whiskey Tango Foxtrot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tobias just can't help himself. Inspired by Season 11 Episode 1 Whiskey Tango Foxtrot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/05/2000 for the word [caveat](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/05/caveat).
> 
> caveat  
> a warning or caution; admonition.  
> Law. a legal notice to a court or public officer to suspend a certain proceeding until the notifier is given a hearing: a caveat filed against the probate of a will.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #267 Weaknesses.
> 
> This is why I should not watch later NCIS episodes. -.- I randomly decided to watch whatever NCIS my cable had on demand and it started with season 11 episode 1. Which I watched and then muse decided to write this. -.- *shifty eyed*
> 
> This was inspired by the scene with Tobias and Gibbs that goes something like this:  
> Tobias: You know, I'm not gonna kiss you good night. 
> 
> Gibbs: What? 
> 
> Tobias: Why are you walking me to my car? 
> 
> Gibbs: We breaking up? 
> 
> Tobias: If I could, I would. Unfortunately, I trust you. 
> 
> Gibbs: Well, feeling's mutual, so there you go. 
> 
> Tobias: Somebody's got to slay the dragons. 
> 
> Gibbs: Might as well be us. Mm-hmm. 
> 
> Tobias: Look, if this is gonna turn into a proposal, I'm just not ready. 
> 
> Gibbs: How long did you know NCIS was in danger before you stepped in? 
> 
> Tobias: As soon as I found out some jackass was hiring turncoats, I came to you. And I can only hope that you'd do the same if it was me. 
> 
> Gibbs: No matter how this unfolds, Tobias, I got your back.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Caveat

Tobias entered Gibbs house, knowing the front door would be unlocked. Knowing Gibbs, he would be in his basement.

Gibbs heard the footsteps overhead and recognized them as Tobias’. The man came over frequently enough that he knew his footsteps.

“I just can't help myself.” Tobias explained or didn't as the case may be, giving in to his weakness and kissing Gibbs.

Gibbs kissed him back briefly before pulling back, “I thought you said you weren't ready.”

“I'm not, but I can't seem to stop myself either.” Tobias reiterated.

Gibbs gave Tobias a long look trying to ascertain how serious he was about this. “Ok, but if we do this, no one can know.” Gibbs stated his one caveat. If Tobias wasn't ready, he didn't want either of them to ruin their careers over a maybe.

“Of course.” Tobias agreed quickly, immediately returning to kissing Gibbs and now trying to get rid of Gibbs clothes as well.

Gibbs groaned at Tobias’ hands on him and returned the favor, helping him to shred his clothes too as they both have into the passion they felt for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
